


Il risveglio del demone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demon Sex, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 9. Mi offri un caffè?





	1. Cap.1 Natsu, il demone

Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.

Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.

Prompt di Annapis: 9. Mi offri un caffè?

 

Il risveglio del demone

 

Cap.1 Natsu, il demone

 

Gray dormiva a braccia e gambe aperte sul letto, completamente ignudo, russando rumorosamente, un rivolo di saliva gli era colato dalla bocca.

Non sentì il grido del postino e il giornale che veniva lanciato contro la sua porta.

Una figura lo afferrò al volo in bocca, stringendolo tra i denti e s’intrufolò in casa da una finestra lasciata socchiusa. Risalì le scale, aveva le mani e le ginocchia sporche di fango, era un giovane uomo che indossava solo dei boxer aderenti e teneva i glutei sollevati verso l’alto.

I suoi occhi gialli, dalle iridi ferine, brillarono e sorrise, mentre entrava nella stanza, mostrando i denti aguzzi, sulla testa aveva delle corna ricurve.

Balzò sul letto, facendo mugolare Gray nell’incoscienza, gli lasciò il giornale all’altezza dei piedi e, dopo aver girato su se stesso, si addormentò sulle sue gambe.

Gray si svegliò, socchiudendo un occhio e si voltò, il suo grido risuonò per tutta la stanza.

 

**********

 

“Mi offri un caffè? Ne ho bisogno” esalò Gray

Laxus incrociò le braccia al petto e schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato, guardando Fried che faceva accomodare Gray su una sedia.

“Te lo porto subito. In fondo noi della Gilda siamo una famiglia, dobbiamo aiutarci nei momenti difficili” disse gentilmente. Si diresse verso la cucina, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli verdi.

“Sei piombato qui in casa mia di notte. Si può sapere che diamine ti è saltato in mente?” ringhiò Laxus, corrugando la fronte.

Gray sospirò e si massaggiò una spalla, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Ormai è una settimana che tuo nonno viene a casa mia a visitare Natsu. Gli ho permesso di lasciarlo da me, nonostante mi faccia impressione vederlo così strano…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Dì pure che hai accettato per paura di Erza” lo interruppe Laxus con tono burbero.

“D’accordo. Però continuano a fargli accertamenti su accertamenti, ma nessuno mi dice niente” sussurrò Gray.

“D’accordo. Se vuoi sapere la verità che quel vecchiaccio non ha il coraggio di dirti, te la dirò. Però non aspettarti che addolcisca la pillola” disse Laxus brusco.

Gray annuì.

Fried tornò nella loro stanza portando un vassoio con sopra una tazza di caffè e arrossì.

“Gray, ti sembra il caso di spogliarti?” domandò.

Gray avvampò e dimenò le braccia, saltellando sulla sedia.

“Non me ne sono accorto” gemette.

Fried ridacchiò e gli porse il caffè.

“Tranquillo” lo rassicurò.

Laxus richiamò l’attenzione con un ringhio.

“Ti ricordi che Natsu in realtà è un dannatissimo demone? Beh, riscrivere il suo libro magico non ha sortito l’effetto sperato.

Sta diventando una specie di uomo demone. Non è un incrocio pericoloso, ma sembra molto intenzionato ad averti come compagno” raccontò.

Gray tossì un po’ di caffè, mentre la mano iniziava a tremargli.

“Co-cosa?” chiese con un filo di voce.

“Sei sordo?! Vuole accoppiarsi con te, ghiacciolo” rispose Laxus.

Gray posò il caffè sul tavolo e fu colto da un giramento.

“Questo dev’essere un incubo” piagnucolò.

Fried gli porse una zolletta di zucchero.

“Prendi questa, prima di svenire. Vedrai, tutto si sistemerà” lo rassicurò.

Laxus ghignò.

“Questo è un incubo solo se la salamandra non ti piace. Parecchi pagherebbero per avere un demone in calore alla loro mercé” disse. Gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere, mentre gli ondeggiavano i capelli biondi.

 


	2. Cap.2 E.N.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.  
> Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.  
> Prompt di StaroftheEast: 5. "Il problema non sei tu, sono io" "E' ovvio che sei tu, pensavi pure fossi io?".

Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.

Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.

Prompt di StaroftheEast: 5. "Il problema non sei tu, sono io" "E' ovvio che sei tu, pensavi pure fossi io?".

 

Cap.2 E.N.D.

 

“Eri insopportabile da umano e ora lo sei il doppio da demone!” si lamentò Gray.

“Insopportabile?” chiese Natsu. Socchiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere, mostrando i denti aguzzi, facendo ondeggiare l’unico indumento che indossava oltre i boxer aderenti: la sciarpa di Igneel.

“Sì, Natsu. Insopportabile” borbottò Gray.

“Io non mi chiamo Natsu, ma E.N.D.” ribatté il demone. Aveva il corpo muscoloso percorso da delle strisce di energia nera, stava a gattoni e camminava avanti e indietro davanti al divano dov’era seduto Gray.

I suoi occhi ferini scattavano nella stanza dell’ampio appartamento.

“Senti, ma quindi non hai perso i ricordi su chi sei. La Gilda e tutto il resto, vero?” chiese Gray.

Natsu scrollò le spalle.

“Umano, demone, drago, sono sempre io. Pochi ricordi della mia infanzia, ovviamente nessuno della mia famiglia d’origine, Igneel come padre e la Gilda come famiglia.

Però voglio te come compagno adesso” spiegò schietto.

“Testa di fuoco, sei un ritardato!” sbraitò Gray.

“Perché cos’ho detto?” chiese E.N.D..

Gray si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Dev’essere dura non avere ricordi perché si è un esperimento per riportare in vita un fratellino morto.

Io ho perso la mia famiglia, ma mio padre mi ha voluto bene fino alla fine. Ricordo mia madre, la sua gentilezza, quello che cucinava.

Anche con la mia maestra ho avuto dei ricordi felici. Quell’idiota del mio compagno di allenamenti è rimasto come un fratello per me e non l’ho perso come Natsu ha perso quello stregone folle di suo fratello > rifletté. 

“Mangi ancora fuoco?” borbottò.

“Sì ed Happy è ancora il mio migliore amico. Quante domande stupide…” disse E.N.D.. Gli strofinò la testa sulla mano e Gray si ritirò.

< Lui per me è sempre stato tante cose: compagno di squadra, rivale, amico. Mi fa strano vederlo così! > pensò.

“Sei tu l’idiota che mi fa venire queste domande, stupido testa di fiamma!” sbraitò.

“Principessina del ghiaccio” lo punzecchiò Natsu, ridacchiando.

“Stronzo” borbottò Gray, avvampando.

“Stripper” ribatté Natsu.

< Ecco, così è già più normale > si rincuorò Gray.

“Lo sai che sono figlio di un cacciatore di demoni, sì? Mi spieghi come potrei stare con un demone?” lo interrogò.

“Io sono un Dragon Slayer. Diamo la caccia ai draghi e siamo cresciuti dai draghi. 

Per me è ok” rispose E.N.D..

Gray sospirò.

“Diventare demone non ti ha fatto diventare più logico” gemette.

E.N.D. gli gattonò davanti, fece una smorfia e si alzò in piedi, mostrandogli i pugni.

“Combattiamo! Voglio sfidarti!” propose.

Gray balzò giù dal divano, spogliandosi inconsciamente e si mise a sua volta in posizione di combattimento.

“Così ti riconosco!” gridò.

Natsu ghignò.

< Ti metterò a tuo agio, futuro compagno > pensò.

 

******

 

Natsu guardò in basso, ansimava a causa dell’ultimo colpo, aveva sbattuto il suo rivale per terra, bloccandolo sotto di lui. Teneva le labbra piegate all’indietro, mostrando in un ghigno i denti aguzzi e perlacei.

Gray si lasciò sfuggire un gemito sfinito, leccandosi le labbra sporche di sangue e spaccate, un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì fino al mento.

< La sua potenza è almeno triplicata… Credo ci sia anche andato leggero. Non credo possa battere Laxus, ma finalmente potrà mettere in difficoltà Erza > rifletté.

La pelle di Natsu era bollente rispetto a quella gelida di Gray, i loro respiri erano accentuati.

E.N.D. annusò l’aroma che proveniva da Gray e rabbrividì, Gray s’irrigidì sentendo l’eccitazione dell’altro, nonostante i boxer. Entrambi indossavano solo quelli, spostò lo sguardo sulle corna da demone.

Il mago di ghiaccio strinse le labbra, i suoi occhi dalle iridi azzurre avevano uno sguardo confuso e smarrito. 

“Ora non mi difenderò, se vorrai scacciarmi ti basterà spingermi” spiegò E.N.D.. Premette dolorosamente le sue labbra su quelle ferite di Gray, che gemette, strofinando il capo sul pavimento, strofinando i capelli mori.

Natsu gli accarezzò i fianchi e aspettò che anche l’altro si eccitasse, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Questa battaglia l’ho vinta io in ogni senso > pensò. 

Gray sentì le mani dell’altro accarezzarlo, respirava rumorosamente con il naso e i pensieri gli si confusero. Quando avvertì la lingua di Natsu leccargli il simbolo della gilda, lo spinse delicatamente.

“A-aspetta… Non sono pronto…” gemette.

Il demone gattonò via e balzò sul divano, tenendo i glutei sollevati.

“Va bene” disse semplicemente, Gray si alzò seduto e strinse le gambe, nascondendo lo stato di eccitazione.

< Cosa mi è preso?! Dovevo reagire subito! > si rimproverò.

“Inizio a credere che… Il problema non sei tu, sono io" gemette.

"È ovvio che sei tu, pensavi pure fossi io?" lo punzecchiò Natsu. Ridacchiò sentendo l’altro ricominciare a sbraitare.

 


	3. Cap.3 Il ballo del demone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.  
> Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.  
> Prompt di Annapis: 40. "Per quanto tempo?" "Che ne dici di per sempre?"

Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.

Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.

Prompt di Annapis: 40. "Per quanto tempo?" "Che ne dici di per sempre?"

 

Cap.3 Il ballo del demone

 

E.N.D. digrignò i denti, mentre era intento a mangiare una porzione di fiamme.

< Io mi sono comportato bene, e sono stato ai patti… > pensò.

Gajeel era intento a suonare la chitarra su un palchetto di legno, Levy e Lucy era intente a cantare e ballare ai suoi lati vestiti da conigliette. Questa volta Gajeel si era dato a un lento romantico.

Al centro della Gilda, Gray era intento a ballarlo con Lluvia, che aveva gli occhi a cuoricino.

Happy si avvicinò a Natsu e quest’ultimo gli porse un pesce, accarezzandogli la testa. Happy gli sorrise e corse a dividerlo con Wendy, che accettò con espressione altera.

Natsu sentiva il petto bruciare, sudava, mentre guardava Gray girare e rigirare con la giovane della pioggia tra le braccia.

< Fottuto esibizionista bastardo! 

Non dovrebbe ballare con altri! >. Si rigirò la sciarpa tra le mani, sentendo il sapore del sangue in bocca, dovuto alle sue gengive messe sotto pressione dal suo continuo digrignare.

Scattò in piedi e sotto lo sguardo di tutti raggiunse Gray, lo afferrò per i passanti dei pantaloncini, l’unico indumento che indossava e lo trasse a sé.

“Balla con me, adesso” disse secco, mentre le sue pupille ferine si dilatavano.

Gray annuì e si lasciò guidare il giovane dall’ampia impalcatura di corna, sentendo l’inguine di Natsu sfiorarlo, mentre i loro corpo si avvicinavano e allontanavano seguendo la melodia.

Il mago di ghiaccio notò che tutti gli altri continuavano a urlare, bere birra, ridere e ballare a loro volta.

< Come se la Gilda si aspettasse qualcosa del genere da parecchio. Proprio vero che la famiglia ti conosce meglio di quanto ti conosca tu > pensò Gray.

Il corpo infuocato di Natsu premeva forte contro quello gelido di Gray, tenevano una mano unita. Il Dragon Slayer indossava solo una sciarpa e dei pantaloni di tela aderenti.

“Per la maga della pioggia sei troppo allettante” si lamentò Natsu. 

Gray gli diede delle spinte pelviche e ridacchiò.

“Non ti facevo geloso. 

Tranquillo, lei è fidanzata con un altro mago di ghiaccio. Solo che le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire” lo rassicurò.

< O meglio, Lyon non vede l’ora che gli lasci campo libero con Lluvia. Sarà meglio, però, tranquillizzare un demone drago così furente > pensò.

Natsu gli afferrò i fianchi e lo fece cozzare con forza contro di sé, Gray avvampò sentendo una sensazione d’eccitazione al bassoventre. Ingoiò un gemito e volse il capo, mentre i capelli mori gli finivano davanti al viso.

Iniziò a passare le mani su Natsu, scendendo dalla vita fino alle cosce, il demone lo fece voltare e continuò a ballare, tenendogli le braccia sul petto.

Gray si morse il labbro, sentendo l’altro aderirgli con l’inguine duro sui glutei e gettò indietro l testa, gli passò la mano tra i capelli rosa, sfiorando una delle due corna e strinse.

< Non riesco ad allontanarlo, è così piacevole > pensò il mago di ghiaccio. Sentiva il respiro bollente dell’altro sul collo.

Freud li guardava preoccupato di nascosto, Mirajiane gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise, negando con il capo e Freud annuì.

< Se Gray volesse aiuto lo chiederebbe o congelerebbe direttamente Natsu, sta solo dovendo accettare quello che prova. I primi tempi Laxus distruggeva ogni cosa per non accettare che gli piacessi > rifletté.

“Andiamo a casa mia” disse Gray con la voce roca e tremante, E.N.D. annuì e lo seguì, arrivati a casa il demone proseguì camminando a gattoni.

Gray si grattò la cicatrice sul suo viso e sospirò, i suoi capelli avevano la tonalità di piume di corvo, mentre chiudeva porte e finestre.

“Faceva un freddo dannato lungo la strada! Se solo non ci fossimo scordati i vestiti alla Gilda, almeno tu avevi la sciarpa… Poi mi devi spiegare perché anche tu hai preso l’abitudine di girare mezzo nudo” si lamentò.

Natsu lo afferrò saldamente per il polso e lo trasse a sé.

“Al diavolo” rispose Gray e lo sbatté contro la parete, bloccando le gambe del Dragon Slayer con le sue.

Gray, lo afferrò per i passanti dei pantaloncini, e lo trasse a sé, facendolo cozzare contro il suo bassoventre.

Natsu si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre sentiva Gray strusciarsi contro di lui, con una mano finì di svestire entrambi, mentre con l’altra gli passava le dita tra i capelli.

Gray premette desideroso la sua bocca su quella di Natsu, facendogli sbattere la testa contro il muro, sentendolo gorgogliare, mentre le corna graffiavano la parete bianca. 

Il demone gli percorse il dorso nudo con le dita e le passò bollenti anche sulle sue spalle, sia le loro bocche che i loro denti cozzavano, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano e duellavano, la saliva colava copiosamente dalle bocche di entrambi.

Gray gli accarezzò il membro eccitato, con la mano tremante, E.N.D. si concentrò sulla sensazione dovuta alle dita fredde del mago di ghiaccio.

“A-aspetta…” esalò Gray.

< Sto correndo troppo… > pensò. Incontrò gli occhi liquidi di Natsu, le iridi ferine molto dilatate. 

<… Non mi sarei mai aspettato uno sguardo implorante da lui > pensò, rabbrividendo.

Natsu gli prese la mano nella propria e lo aiutò a continuare ad accarezzarlo, Gray utilizzò l’altra mano per accarezzargli il collo.

“Possiamo almeno posare la sciarpa, prima? So che è il regalo di Igneel e non voglio rovinarla” sussurrò il mago di ghiaccio. “Insieme a questa” disse, sfilandosi la collana con il ciondolo a forma di spada.

Natsu gli sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi e annuì, prendendo l’oggetto in mano, si staccarono e il demone posò entrambi i tesori su un tavolinetto. Raggiunse il divano e vi si sedette, facendo cenno a Gray di avvicinarsi.

Gray lo fece, E.N.D. lo fece sedere sul divano e gli strofinò la testa contro la mano, balzò giù dal divano a gattoni e lo premette con entrambe le mani contro lo schienale. 

Le sue labbra scivolarono sul petto nudo di Gray, la sua lingua avvolse il suo capezzolo, e Gray si strinse forte alle sue spalle.

“S-se questa fosse una sfida… Sarebbe un pareggio?” esalò Gray.

“Certo” rispose E.N.D., gli prese il membro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare, passando la lingua sulla punta.

Gray gli afferrò i capelli, sentendo la sensazione della saliva, i movimenti della lingua, gettò indietro la testa e gli sfuggì un ringhio colmo di lussuria.

“… Quanto è dannatamente bello averti in ginocchio davanti a me… _Mnhh… AAAHHH_!” arrivò a gridare.

< Si può essere i padroni della situazione anche in ginocchio > pensò E.N.D..

Gray venne, arrossì e si piegò in avanti, mentre il demone si stava allontanando da lui, leccandosi la sostanza candida dal viso. 

Gray gli accarezzò il viso con il pollice.

“M-mi dispiace…” disse gentilmente. Incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Sicuro che non te ne pentirai? Potrebbe solo essere questa trasformazione demoniaca…”. Iniziò a dire.

Natsu gli premette l’indice sulle labbra, zittendolo.

“Io non mi pento mai di nulla, per quanto sconsiderato possa essere” gli ricordò. Lo sbatté steso sul divano e gli si mise di sopra, bloccandolo con la sua forza.

Gray iniziò a succhiargli un capezzolo e lo sentì miagolare, dimenandosi, Gray fece scivolare la mano fino al suo membro.

< È diventato una specie di belva, una bestia demoniaca e… Le dimensioni del suo membro sono diventate titaniche! Se mi dovesse prendere, magari con furia, mi farebbe a pezzi.

Mi conviene stare sopra > rifletté.

Arrossì e strusciò la testa sulla stoffa del divano.

“Senti… Io sono vergine, tu?” ammise, con il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Natsu gli avvolse il collo con le braccia e lo annusò rumorosamente, mordicchiandogli la spalla, succhiando, fino a dare vita a un succhiotto.

“Certo. Il compagno è solo uno” spiegò.

Gray avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“E hai mai… fatto da solo?” esalò.

“Oh, lo so che tu lo fai, ma io no. Igneel mi ha insegnato che sono cose che si fanno in due, altrimenti non hanno senso. I draghi sono precisi in queste cose” spiegò il demone, mordicchiandogli il mento.

“Posso?” chiese Gray. 

Natsu gli prese la mano e se la portò alla bocca, succhiandone due dita, ricoprendole di saliva.

“G-guarda... che non ho mai avuto neanche una ragazza…” bisbigliò Gray.

Natsu si sporse, inclinò il volto del mago del ghiaccio e gli diede un profondo bacio.

“Cosa cerchi di dirmi?” gli chiese.

Gray allargò le gambe e gliele mise intorno alla vita, rabbrividendo.

“F-fai tu… Anche se me ne pentirò” cambiò idea. 

Natsu ghignò, inumidì un proprio dito di saliva e lo penetrò attentamente, sentendolo gemere, muovendolo dentro e fuori, premendo in profondità.

Gray ansimò rumorosamente, vedeva sfocato.

“Un altro” disse con voce appesantita.

Natsu fece attenzione a inserire il secondo dito. 

Gray gridò di piacere e il suo ansimare si fece più pesante, i suoi gemiti un po’ più profondi. 

Natsu intrecciò le dita, le passò a forbice e sentì Gray sbattere contro di lui.

< Uh, sembra danzare perfino adesso > pensò il demone, leccandosi le labbra. Lo penetrò e Gray gemette, aggrappandosi alla stoffa del divano con la mano. 

Natsu si tirò indietro e iniziò un ritmo costante, i gemiti di Gray lo spronavano. Il mago del ghiaccio premette il viso contro la sua spalla bollente, sentendo il sapore del sudore e soffocò il grido che stava per fare. Si strinse con forza, entrambi tremavano di piacere.

Gray venne nuovamente e arrossì, ma anche l’altro lo invase con il proprio sperma.

Natsu gli accarezzò lo stomaco umido, scivolò fuori di lui e si abbandonò sul corpo esanime di Gray, che si strinse a lui, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze, affondando le dita nei segni neri sulla pelle del Dragon Slayer.

Natsu lentamente riaprì gli occhi, scorse la bocca di Gray aperta, ansimante. La reclamò con un bacio profondo.

"Allora, com'è andata la prima volta?" chiese E.N.D..

“Vai all’inferno, testa a fiamma” brontolò Gray.

“Lo prendo come ‘vorrò una seconda volta’, stronzo esibizionista” rispose Natsu.

“Su quello contaci, cervello di fiammella” biascicò Gray. Piegò il capo e distolse lo sguardo. “Deduco che tu mi abbia convinto. Ora siamo compagni… Per quanto andrà avanti?

Per quanto tempo?” domandò.

< Ora che è un demone vorrà l’harem e passerà da uno all’altro > si disse.

“Che ne dici di per sempre?” domandò E.N.D.. Baciò Gray con foga e lui ricambiò chiudendo gli occhi, socchiudendo le labbra.

 

 


	4. Cap.4 Movimenti notturni

Cap.4 Movimenti notturni

 

Natsu si acquattò sulla finestra di Lucy e socchiuse gli occhi, sentiva degli ansiti provenire dall’interno. C’era odore di sudore e di c’era di candele, l’ambiente era illuminato da mozziconi di quest’ultime.

Lucy, stesa nel letto, era sovrastata dalla figura di un uomo. Alla luce della luna, il suo corpo possente e i suoi capelli arancioni, erano ben visibili, Lucy era aggrappata alla sua schiena massiccia.

"Oh, Loke!" gridò Lucy. Il letto sotto di lei cigolava, mentre il ‘Leone’ la teneva stretta per i fianchi, entrando a fondo dentro di lei.

"Ordinami, _mistress_ , cos'altro posso fare per farti piacere?" domandò lo spirito astrale.

Lucy aveva le gote arrossate dall’eccitazione, le pupille dilatate.

“Di più” ordinò.

Loke le sorrise, facendo brillare i denti aguzzi.

“Come vuoi, Lucy” sussurrò, aumentando la velocità.

Il demone batté un paio di volte le palpebre, studiandoli.

< Il mio compagno è più eccitante, ma voglio imparare qualcos’altro sugli uomini… Anche se ero venuto da Lucy per chiederle consiglio su cosa regalare a Gray per il nostro ‘fidanzamento’ > rifletté.

“S-sì! Così Leo! Sììì!” sbraitò Lucy.

< Domani torna il mio compagno dalla missione. Avrò diverse possibilità per mettere in atto tutto ciò che ho appreso > pensò E.N.D. saltando giù dal davanzale, silenziosamente com’era arrivato. Corse via e per accelerare ancora si mise a gattoni.

 

*********

E.N.D. si contorceva nel sonno, ringhiando e scalciano, per un attimo delle fiamme si accesero nella sua mano illuminando a giorno la camera, ma Gray le spense con il ghiaccio.

< Quando dorme sembra perseguitato da mostri invisibili. Forse è doloroso cambiare così tanto > pensò il compagno, accarezzandogli la testa.

Si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Meno male che Happy dorme nella cameretta che gli ho ricavato nella camera degli ospiti > pensò, guardando il corpo rigido e coperto di sudore del demone.

Il viso di Natsu era in parte coperto da umidi capelli rosa e le corna gli svettavano sulla testa.

Sotto gli occhi di Gray, Natsu si svegliò di colpo, alzandosi seduto, guardando terrorizzato l’oscurità della camera da letto.

“Natsu…” sussurrò Gray.

Natsu batté le palpebre e si grattò la testa, la paura fece spazio alla confusione nella sua espressione.

“Cosa?” domandò. Si massaggiò la gola, deglutì e passò a passarsi le dita sui polsi.

“Di nuovo un incubo?” chiese Gray.

Natsu gorgogliò e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Sì” borbottò. Chiuse gli occhi e gonfiò le guance.

Gray lo tenne stretto a sé, allungò il braccio e accese la luce del comodino, prese la sciarpa e la mise intorno al collo del demone.

< Così dovrebbe tranquillizzarsi > pensò.

E.N.D. alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò in viso.

“Finalmente ti sei accorto che congeli il nostro dannato appartamento” lo punzecchiò.

“Ringrazia il fatto che non ti ho congelato per avermi svegliato nel cuore della notte” lo rimbeccò Gray.

Natsu ghignò.

< In questo momento sembra così carino > rifletté.

Gray lo cullò contro di sé.

< Il suo corpo è così caldo e… seducente. Diamine, non posso diventare desideroso ad ogni contatto. Dannato demone. Lui, il suo odore così invitante e… >. Si stese sul letto e se lo fece mettere da solo.

Natsu si accorse che sotto i boxer si stava eccitando e ridacchiò, strusciandosi sopra di lui.

< Oh, finalmente il momento propizio per quelle cose che avevo imparato. In questi giorni mi era completamente passato di mente > rifletté.

Gray gli passò la mano tra i capelli rosa e deglutì.

< Sono così morbidi ed esotici > rifletté.

“Che cosa stavi sognando?” domandò, mentre l’altro gli socchiudeva le gambe con il ginocchio.

“Non voglio parlarne… piuttosto, ho un ‘sogno’ adesso da sveglio” disse Natsu. Gli mordicchiò la spalla e Gray roteò gli occhi.

“Qualche perversione, scommetto. Ti si sono bruciati i neuroni, idiota” borbottò.

“Pensavo a quanto sarebbe bello farlo mentre sono imprigionato” soffiò Natsu. Il suo fiato era bollente e mordicchiò il collo di Gray.

< Ho avuto la conferma. Agli umani piace dominare noi creature fantastiche. A tal punto che non si rendono conto che possiamo gestire tutto dall’apparente situazione di svantaggio, come quando gli faccio perdere la testa mettendomi in ginocchio > rifletté.

Gray inghiottì forte, le sue mani avevano iniziato a sudare.

“Strane fantasie sessuali… Legato come? Corde? Manette?" chiese.

“Pensavo ad esempio a te che imprigioni la parte superiore del mio corpo, testa esclusa, nel ghiaccio” soffiò E.N.D..

Gray tossì rumorosamente, contorcendosi sopra le coperte.

“Ne hai tante di idee così?” chiese con voce rauca. I suoi occhi brillarono, riflettendo la luce della lampada.

E.N.D. gli sfilò la spada dal collo e l’appoggiò sul comodino insieme alla propria sciarpa, i corpi di entrambi erano bollenti e coperti solo da dei boxer.

“Sai, alcuni vogliono essere sottomessi e dominati da qualcun altro… “disse.

< _E_ alle salamandre piace rimanere ferme a prendersi il calore del sole mentre le loro prede cadono in trappola. Non potrei amarti di più, mio compagno, ma sei così ingenuo. Cadi in ogni mia trappola > pensò, ingoiando una risatina.

“Senti, te lo puoi togliere dalla testa. Non ho nessuna intenzione di farti del male” disse, leccandosi le labbra secche.

Natsu gli leccò le labbra.

“Lo so. Non mi faresti male a fare delle ‘cose’ in quel senso” soffiò.

“Smettila di prendermi in giro…” biascicò Gray e la voce gli si spezzò, sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato fargli fischiare le orecchie.

< So che non permetteresti a niente, nemmeno ai mostri dei miei sogni, di farmi del male > pensò E.N.D..

“Ohy, E.N.D.…” disse Gray.

“Mnh?” chiese il demone.

“Anche io voglio rimanere con te per sempre” rispose Gray e lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi.


End file.
